


Close Your Eyes Sleepyhead

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a nightmare and Matt makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes Sleepyhead

Josh sat bolt upright in bed, his heart racing and his chest heaving. Sweat was beaded on the singer’s forehead, making his blond and blue hair stick to his skin. He felt hot and cold all at once and let his head drop into his shaking hands. A nightmare. Just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about.

Except it had been so _real_.

“Mmpf,” a soft mumble sounded.

Josh jolted slightly, feeling a hand bump into his hip. Turning, he found Matt lying beside him as usual, the younger man still sleeping, but moving around as if restless now that he was lacking Josh’s warmth beside him. The blankets had fallen a bit to expose the younger man’s bare chest, the wide expanse smooth and perfect. His hair was ruffled messily too, standing up in random tufts and smushed flat in others. Matt turned onto his side, curling up, and lifted his hand to tug at Josh’s pillow as if he expected the singer to still be there and wanted him closer.

The singer nearly smiled before he remembered his nightmare and his panic was back full force. Choking back a sob, Josh dove back down and yanked Matt to his chest. The younger man gave a sudden noise of surprise, his arms shooting up to Josh’s shoulders and holding on loosely in his tiredness. He hadn’t expected to be woken up like that.

“Josh?” He slurred sleepily.

Shaking his head, Josh stayed silent and just held Matt closer, burying his face in the crook of the younger man’s neck.

“Hey,” Matt tried again, sounding a little more awake. “What’s wrong baby?”

Josh was still tense; his whole body feeling like it was trembling. Matt’s voice helped though, his heat, his arms wrapped around Josh’s shoulders. Having him right there, hearing the gravelly, deep rasp of his voice was helping so much. Making the nightmare disappear.

“J’s stay, okay?” Josh whined against Matt’s chest. “Let me hold you.”

The younger man was quiet for a moment, but nodded, resting his chin down on the top of Josh’s head. “Okay baby. I’m right here. Okay? ‘M not going anywhere.”

The singer shuddered at those words, feeling relief  and terror wash over him. “Y-yeah, not going anywhere.”

“That’s right,” Matt hummed.

Lifting a hand, the younger man ran his fingers through Josh’s sweat dampened hair. He curled and uncurled his fingers, scraping the nails lightly along the singer’s scalp hoping to calm him. As he waited too, he took deep breaths, letting his chest expand against Josh’s, and each motion was more and more calming. It took a long time, just waiting and holding on, but eventually Josh pulled back, his eyes red rimmed and wet.

“Sorry,” he murmured shamefully.

“Hey,” Matt started. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Okay? Will you tell me what all of this is about though?”

Josh sighed, his tense shoulders slumping. “I uh… had a nightmare.”

“Oh, baby, are you alright?”

The singer shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them a moment later when he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek. He forced his eyes up to meet Matt’s and the younger man smiled sweetly, leaning in to lightly brush their lips together.

“Will you tell me?” Matt asked quietly.

“T-tell you what?”

Matt smiled again, this time though the gesture was a little more strained. “Your dream baby, will you tell me what happened?”

Josh bit his lip, wanting to just fall back to sleep. He knew that wouldn’t happen though. Not when he was still this shaken by what had happened. “Um…”

Sighing softly, Matt lifted up onto his elbow only to roll over onto Josh, pushing the singer onto his back. He framed the older man’s head with his forearms and laid himself over Josh’s chest, letting his weight press the older man down into the mattress. Josh gave a weak sound of surprise but didn’t protest. If anything, the younger man’s weight on his chest made him feel more grounded in reality.

Matt let his fingers trail along Josh’s jaw before dipping down to run his lips lightly across the line his fingers had followed. “You don’t have to say it baby, but I want to help you. I’m right here, always here for you. Will you tell me?”

Josh felt his muscles shaking again, but Matt’s weight held him down, made him feel safer. He slowly wrapped his hands around the younger man’s waist and just held on. “I… I was all alone…”

“Okay…” Matt urged him to go on with a nod.

The singer swallowed thickly though. “I-I was alone because you had…left me.”

“Baby,” Matt cooed. “I would never-”

“You died in my arms…” Josh interrupted. “I… I was all alone because you…”

Matt felt frozen. “Because I died?”

Josh bit his lip hard and turned his face away, wanting to just disappear into the blankets. Matt leaned down on him a little more though, laying his head down on Josh’s chest.

“I kept begging you to come back,” the older man whispered. “I begged and I cried and you just slipped away and didn’t come back.”

Matt squeezed his eyes shut at that. He knew how afraid of loss like that Josh was. The singer talked about it pretty rarely, but he showed it in little things. The way he held Matt’s hand every chance he got. The way he always wanted to sleep in the same bunk, even when the space was small just for one. The way he moved with Matt, their bodies seeming to be in sync whenever they shifted one way or another. The way fear shined in his eyes when Matt said he had to go away for a trip to see family or something even as small as a ride to the grocery store. The way Josh would mumble around a request to come along. A request to stay together.

Matt knew how scared Josh was, and he hated that he couldn’t always make it better. He just hoped he could make this better. Shifting slowly, he wrapped his arms around the singer’s shoulders again and curled against him, closer. He tucked his head under Josh’s chin and laid a soft kiss to the singer’s chest.

“I’m right here though baby, and I’m alive. I’m right here with you, not going anywhere anytime soon. I can’t promise that I won’t have to go away, but I promise I’ll always bring you along. You don’t ever have to be alone again,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

Josh let out a ragged breath and tightened his hold around Matt’s waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Not going anywhere,” Josh repeated.

“That’s right Josh. I’m staying right here with you. Always.”

Josh swallowed around the thick lump he felt in his throat. “O-okay.”

“Okay?” Matt hummed.

“Yeah… okay. Sorry I woke you up.”

“Told you not to be sorry baby,” Matt smiled. “I’m glad you woke me up.”

“You are?” Josh asked.

Matt nodded, his rumpled hair tickling the singer’s neck. “Just gave me more time to hold you like this.”

“I love you so much,” Josh tried to say, the words stretching out into a long yawn though.

Chuckling softly, Matt laid another kiss to the hollow of Josh’s neck. “Close your eyes sleepy head, and let’s get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Josh asked, his eyes already falling shut and staying that way.

“I promise, baby. I love you.”

Josh felt his lips curl up into a small smile just as he drifted back into sleep, so, so happy to have Matt right there with him.


End file.
